


Miles Apart

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bloodline Compliant Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - More Bloodline Compliant, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training, Light Angst, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, in that KOTOR gets referenced for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The holographic transmissions may be a poor substitute, but they’re enough.





	Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who was feeling tired.

Technology really was remarkable, Ben couldn’t help but think. Being able to connect with someone lightyears away. It wasn’t the same, admittedly, without Poe — it wasn’t the same as being able to stand there with Poe, really look at him. Ben was twenty-one now; he’d celebrated his Naming Day (in a sense) out in the Unknown Regions. There were things that weren’t quite the same ever since Ben left. Poe, for example. 

Poe was so small in that holographic projection that Ben swore he could fit him in the palm of his hand. It was fitting, he supposed. A small piece of Poe, too precious to be carelessly damaged. 

“I can’t really tell you where we are,” Ben said. “It’s...secret. Top secret, you could say.”

“Tell me a little bit about the Unknown Regions then,” Poe said. 

Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes and laughed. “Which part? They’re all so vast.”

”Just...tell me about a planet you went to one time.”

Ben told him. Told him about one planet, where they actually had to go swimming in the ocean in order to find Jedi relics. Ben had actually been intimidated slightly by the size of the ocean, even with remembering his uncle’s recent lessons on slowing his breathing. He talked about the coldness of the water enveloping him, how it seemed that his robes would only drag him down when he tried to swim. Finding the Jedi artifacts and reaching the surface again, taking in air like there was too much to breathe, treading water all the while. 

Ben told him, and even then, he felt like he was back in that freezing ocean. His lungs, threatening to burst from lack of air before he remembered to control his breathing. 

Poe actually stared at him in shock. “You mean you didn’t even wear an envirosuit?”

”I’m here. I’m okay. I didn’t drown.” And that in the end could be a good metaphor for Ben’s struggles with the Dark Side. Sometimes it took all he had not to drown. 

“Well, yeah,” Poe said. “There’s that. I just worry a lot for you, Ben. I don’t want you to get hurt or killed.”

”I know." Even Poe’s concern was enough to hearten Ben in that moment. Maybe Poe was Ben’s air. He was treading water in the ocean that was the Light and the Dark Side, and it took all it could not to drown. 

“Where are you now?”

”In a hotel. We’ve...rented it. There’s a guy down the hall who thinks he’s going to be an opera singer one day. He’s quiet now, thank the stars.”

”That’s good. An opera singer, huh?” Poe settled back comfortably. “Tell him I wish him good luck.”

“I might. Tell me a bit about your mission.”

Poe went into detail in that moment, talking about traveling to different planets, the stars outside, the idea of almost being able to reach out and touch the vastness of space. And listening, Ben could swear that he was almost there with him, gliding among the stars. 

“It sounds beautiful,” Ben said. “Maybe I could go there with you.”

”Yeah. We could.” Poe looked more serious now. “I miss you, Ben. I miss you like mad.”

”I miss you too.”

”Come home, y’know?”

Ben smiled. “I will. I promise.”

Being out among the stars, he hoped it was a promise he could keep. 


End file.
